Llamas y Cuernitos
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Lily ha perdido una apuesta y debe pagarla el 31 de octubre. James ha ganado una apuesta y debe cobrarla el 31 de de octubre. Feliz Halloween! Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_ Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.**

**Llamas y Cuernitos**

-Dime otra vez Remus ¿Cómo pasó esto? -preguntó Lily, tirando del borde de la pequeña falda roja y negra para que cubriera un par de centímetros más de sus largas piernas. 

-Tú apostaste. Tú perdiste. Esto son las consecuencias -respondió Remus intentando sonar neutral. Adoraba a Lily pero la situación era, había que reconocerlo, bastante divertida. 

-Fui una idiota -se quejó Lily 

-No, pero subestimaste a James. Lo conoces hace seis años, sabes de sobra que haría cualquier cosa por salir contigo – explicó Remus, dejando claro en su tono que eso algo obvio.

-No creí que eso entraba su concepto de "cualquier cosa"... fue un momento de debilidad -reflexionó Lily 

-Ciertamente lo fue -confirmó Remus mirando de arriba a abajo a su amiga, aun incrédulo frente al bizarro logro de James: Vestir a Lily de diablesa, de diablesa sexy cabe acotar. Un pequeño vestido rojo con detalles en negro, con un escote es forma de corazón y un ruedo de tull para abultar la falda, zapatos de tacón rojo, una capa negra, un tridente, una cola con remate en punta y un par de cuernitos para completar el atuendo.

Lily, ya usualmente más roja que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, era esa tarde de Halloween una apología al rojo: su cabello, el traje, los zapatos y su cara colorada en una mezcla de indignación y vergüenza simplemente no daban espacio a otro color.

-Sabes -continuó Remus -puedo entender lo de la apuesta, puedo entender lo de la cita, pero dejar que James eligiera el disfraz... ¿en serio?

-Creo que me golpee la cabeza, o me lanzaron un Confudus en el pasillo, no recuerdo haber leído esas condiciones antes de firmar el contrato -ajustando aun más la capa para cubrir su pecho. 

-Pero esta todo detallado ahí. Lo vi, James tiene su copia colgada en la pared... lo que nos lleva a la pregunta: ¡¿por qué firmaste un contrato?!

-Es que creí... o sea no creí... creí que no... ¡James es un imbécil! -concluyó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho enfuruñada.

Remus podría rebatirle por horas con el único argumento de que James era james y siendo como es esa apuesta la iba a ganar (o cualquier apuesta, o cualquier reto, o cualquier contrato que lo "premiara" con una salida con Lily Evans) y no dejaría de tener razón. Pero en cambio preguntó: -¿No tienes frío con tan poca tela? -intentando cambiar de tema.

-No, la capa es calefaccionada.

-Hay que reconocer que es considerado.

-No, no lo es -rebatió Lily soplado con rabia un rizo que le caía sobre el rostro.

-Sabes que el vestido podría haber sido aun más pequeño y ajustado.

Lily ladeo la cabeza y levantó las cejas en un gesto que parecía (por un segundo pequeño y fugaz) pensar en esa posibilidad, pero lo descartó de inmediato pensando: "James no sabe ser considerado, es egoísta y tonto, e infantil, ruidoso y con ese aire de..."

James apareció justo en ese instante por las escaleras que dan a los dormitorios, y su mente no supo terminar la frase. Luciendo un elegante traje negro con detalles en rojo, camisa blanca con el botón del cuello desabrochado, zapatos negros brillando perfectos, cola, tridente y un par de cuernitos idénticos a los de Lily sobresaliendo de un intento de dominar su cabello.

Con actitud elegante y mirada solemne se dirigió a Lily -Mi adorada Reina de las Tinieblas hoy estás, si es posible, más hermosa que nunca.

Lily pestañeo un un par de veces, sintiéndose incapaz de discutir, "Un hechizo, un Confundus, no puede ser otra cosa"

James tomó la mano de Lily entre las suyas y la besó. Lily no se resistió.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos sonrieron.

Lily sintió que se volvía más roja. James intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, no temblar.

-¿Vamos? - Propuso (los interrumpió) Remus, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Sí -dijeron a la vez siguiendo a Remus.

-Espera, hay que encenderlos -Dijo James tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Lily.

-Los trajes –aclaró James con una sonrisa juguetona y haciendo girar la varita en el espacio que había entre los dos, los encendió.

Lily ahogó una expresión de sorpresa: Suaves y tibias llamas brotaron desde distintos puntos de los disfraces, danzando entre los pliegues de la tela. James es muy talentoso sabía lo que hacía.

Al salir rumbo al baile, se reflejaron en el espejo que está en la entrada de la sala común, Lily no pudo más que reconocer que el conjunto era sofisticado y hermoso: la ropa, los zapatos, los accesorios eran perfectos y las pequeñas llamas eran encantadoras, se veían increíbles juntos. Además recordó algo que se había preguntado desde que recibió el disfraz una par de días atrás. La duda quedó dando vueltas así mientras iban bajando hacia el primer piso Lily no se resistió a preguntar: - James ¿Por qué estos disfraces?

James, que iba un par de pasos adelante, se giró sobre el escalón quedando unos centímetros más bajo que Lily, la miró a los ojos y le dijo con voz suave -Para que recuerdes que, para mí, pasar la eternidad contigo, donde sea que estemos, sería el paraíso.

**.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.·-·.·'·.**

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
